Anywhere With You
by StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: Sage and Finn... Their past, their present... and their future! A story about true soulmates. Posted in drabble form.
1. Joined

**Anywhere With You**

_**Thanks to an inspirational friend, I recently adopted a new ship: Sinn, AKA Sage and Finn, of TVD. I've decided to try writing their star-crossed, beautiful love story in short, but hopefully vivid drabbles. There should be 30 maximum, probably less though. More are coming soon. Happy reading!**_

**Joined**

"_If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Sage asked idly. She trailed a lazy finger up Finn's lean torso._

_He did not answer. _

_Finn dipped his head to capture her soft lips in an urgent kiss. One of his large hands came to rest on her lean bare hip. The other fisted in the thick locks of her auburn hair._

_He tugged her close to nip at her collarbone. His teeth lightly ground into the taut flesh there. A warm, coppery spray of blood filled his greedy mouth. She arched off the bed as he suckled. Her fingers raked through his shaggy hair. She smiled at him._

_**Now they were joined.**_

_His hips gyrated against hers. Her nails dragged down his back. His skin looked thoroughly ravaged. _

_They tried every position. Their stamina; their desire knew no bounds._

_They finally stilled. The bed sheets were tangled about them. _

_They watched the sun rising from the safety of their bedroom._

_**Finn whispered his answer.**_

"_Anywhere you are, Sage. That is where I wish to be."_


	2. Turned

Thanks for the wonderful reviews thus far! They are much appreciated. Here's more. This one takes place a few months before the first one that is called "Joined". The drabbles won't always go in order so fair warning lol-

**Turned**

_It was soon to be Sage's third and thirtieth birthday. She had already told him what she desired most– an eternity with him, to forever be at his side; __**never to be parted.**_

_The decision to turn her was not one made lightly. He had always believed that being a vampire was a curse, an abomination, a sin._

_**However, he would give her the wish of her still beating heart.**_

_XoXoxo_

_He beckoned her to come to him that night. He slipped a dark, silken cloth over her eyes and led her to the riverbank. She removed the blindfold and saw that he had earlier spread out a blanket upon the sand. On it sat two crystal goblets, filled to the brim with the finest port._

_She was highly pleased with the care he had shown her on her birthday. No one had ever bothered to celebrate the occasion with her before._

_**Her incandescent blue eyes danced in the darkness as he told her what her true gift was. **_

_He began to kiss her, lightly suckling on her wrists but not breaking the skin._

_He bade her to undress slowly. __**"Savor your last moments of mortality".**_

_He watched as she slid her gown down her slender shoulders until it finally pooled at her feet. He smiled. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_He brought her down to the blanket and gathered her into his strong arms._

_He began to kiss up her body, gently teasing the skin with his teeth but never drawing blood. He took his time. She begged him to join their bodies as one._

_**He never could deny her a thing.**_

_He slid inside of her and her legs knotted around his waist. They rocked together. _

_Still buried inside of her, he gazed at her with passion in his stormy eyes._

_He lightly swept her tangled red curls from her shoulders. Veins became pronounced under his eyes and she traced them for a moment before he lowered his head. He thought her brave, to trust him so, and he was proud of her. She was fearless._

_She seemed to enjoy the sensation of his teeth puncturing the column of her throat. She moaned and her legs trembled as he drank from her. Her fingers dug deeply into his hindquarters._

_He eventually withdrew his fangs from her neck. He quickly used them to rip into the flesh of his wrist. He pressed the dripping wound to her mouth. She supped greedily on the warm nectar._

_Her eyelids soon sagged. She drifted into a peaceful slumber._

_He pressed a kiss to her face. He felt her breath leave her body as he held her close. _

_He knew that when she awoke again, she would no longer be mortal, but that she would be his, __**always.**_


	3. Foresight

_**I tried something a little different with this one, after letting my imagination run wild. I hope you like it!**_

**Foresight**

**They were very happy together.**

_Somehow that made it all the worse._

Klaus had daggered Finn and took him away - to a place Sage could never hope to follow.

**Her grief was profound; her rage all-consuming.**

She led a bloody rampage throughout the city. She fed, she decapitated, she tortured ... She destroyed anything and everyone in her path.

XoXoXo

She had just slaughtered a whole family. She found their young handmaiden upstairs, furiously sketching the most curious pictures with black chalk. The girl did not beg for her life. Even as Sage went to tear out her throat. Instead she said, "You must calm yourself. For the sake of the child."

Sage hesitated for a moment. A child? _What child?_ Certainly this scrawny little thing could not have born a baby. Even if she had though, it would not matter. Sage had decreed that she would die like all of the others.

Something in the girl's eerie midnight-blue eyes stilled Sage's wrath. "You have a child?"

"No. You do. You carry a life inside of you."

"You are lying! And you will pay for your lie – dearly."

"It's true! I will even barter my life on it. You shall take me wherever you go. I will be your midwife and your caretaker. I will protect you and your child. If at any time you find me lacking, _then_ you may kill me."

Sage peered closely at the slip of a girl. She reached for her scrawny neck and lifted her off her feet, slamming her thin body fiercely into the wall. "If you are deceiving me… You will suffer consequences of which you cannot begin to imagine."

Sage dropped her to the ground.

"I swear that I won't betray you or your child."

Sage was doubtful about everything, but would soon learn that the mysterious young woman had _the gift_.

She spoke the truth.

The girl's name was Thea and she would help bring the first infant of its kind into the world.


	4. Birth

**Birth**

**The pain was immeasurable.**

She was a vampire, imbued with strength beyond measure, and yet there she was - near tears, panting as sweat rolled down her face, into her eyes, greatly impairing her vision.

"_Thea!"_ She bellowed. "Why does this hurt so fucking much?"

"Tsk, tsk, Mistress," Thea said. "Your language is not fit for my ears." She began to hum a most haunting tune.

"I want Finn here," Sage cried. Tracks of bloody tears down her face. She ached in every way that one could ache. Finn _should_ be here. He should be holding her hand and talking to her in that soft, lulling voice of his. She was a resilient woman but this pain seemed far beyond what even she could bear.

"Kill me, Thea!" Sage whimpered. "End this suffering. I can't endure it a second longer."

Thea just kept humming. She came to stand behind Sage and placed her ice-cold hands on Sage's forehead. Sage could not fathom what Thea was doing. Perhaps she did not want to know.

XoXoXo

Sage felt warmth spread throughout her. She became calm and her eyes fluttered shut.

She only stirred when she heard the creak of footsteps on the floor boards. "Who-?" She started and broke off when she saw who stood there, hat in hand.

"Finn!" She cried, trying to sit up and reach for him.

"No, my pet, don't try to move," Finn implored.

He knelt at her bedside. He gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, to her forehead and finally, her lips.

"I missed you," Sage said. Finn dabbed at her tears. He gathered her into his arms, brushing the damp red curls from her face.

"I missed you just as much, Sage. I never wanted to leave you. I was complete with you – a feeling that I had never enjoyed before."

Sage smiled up at him. "I have been told that we're having a girl, Finn."

"A girl? Well, I can only hope that she has your eyes."

"Finn, I want –"

"What do you want, my darling?"

"I want you to stay here. Forever. With our daughter and me. Tell me you won't leave us. Please, Finn."

"Shh now. Just turn your attentions to this very moment. Focus on my hand holding yours. Look into my eyes. See there how much love I have for you."

"I see, Finn. I always did. That's why I wanted so much to become what you are…I will never give up on you or our family."

"I know. I'll be waiting for you both, Sage."

All too soon, Finn faded into the smoky ether of her mind. Her heart remained broken, but this dream, this fantasy, or whatever it may have been, had spurred her on.

**Sage was now more determined than ever to find Finn.**

* * *

_**Is this story worth continuing? Let me know please, dear readers!**_


	5. Heart's Desire

**Heart's Desire**

Sage held a tiny infant within her arms - one with tufts of soft, red hair and crystal blue eyes just like hers. The rest of her – from her nose to her toes - was all Finn.

"Daddy's girl," Sage whispered. "What shall we call you?"

She nibbled her bottom lip. "Hmm... Wait, I know! _Finley _Rose. Finley Rose Mikaelson." The baby gurgled and Sage knew that she had chosen the right name.

Sage looked up as Thea swept through the room, gathering bloody garments that lie in her path. "You presented me with that dream, didn't you?" Sage said. "You let me dream of Finn tonight."

"It was your heart's desire, was it not?"

Sage nodded. "Yes it was… Thank you." She stared at the slight young woman. "Thea, you have the gift. You knew about my daughter long before I did. You know so many things that I cannot begin to guess about. So tell me where my daughter and I will end up. Tell me that we will see Finn again. And not just in my dreams."

"You _will_ see him again."

"How soon? I can only be patient for so long."

"You _must_ be patient, Mistress."

"You have the gift," Sage reiterated. "You can certainly tell me where my beloved is, where I can find him."

"That I cannot."

Sage narrowed her eyes. "Cannot, Thea, or will not?"

"Despite what I see, I cannot change one's destiny."

"So my destiny is to travel the world alone for what - centuries?"

"You will never truly be alone. You will have your child with you always. She shall be a comfort to you in the darkest, loneliest hours. Focus your attentions onto her and you shall never falter."

Sage looked at her daughter – _Finn's_ daughter.

"I _will _protect her," she vowed. "I will protect her and then one day, we shall both return to the loving arms of my beloved Finn."

_**That was a short update, I know, but necessary so we could find out the baby's name. The drabbles will jump ahead **__**centuries**__** within the next update. We shall "see" Finn again. Just be patient lol Also thanks to xX**__**xAngelStormxXx**__** for the great reviews thus far. I am very glad that you're enjoying this little tale of mine!**_


	6. 900 Years

**900 Years**

Spending even a day without the one you loved most was difficult.

**Spending nine hundred **_**years **_**without the one you loved most was **_**hell.**_

Sage keenly felt the loss of her beloved Finn. She became more worried with each year that ticked by that Thea's prophecies had been wrong, but still, she pressed on. She had long ago decided that she would never give up on being reunited with the only man she had ever loved.

**Their daughter was a great salve to her wounded heart.**

Finley Rose had grown into the very picture of beauty and strength. Her name meant "Fair Warrior" and it embodied everything that she was – fierce and indefatigable.

Forever stilled at the age of eighteen, due to one of Thea's spells, Finley had adopted much of her mother's attitude on life. They both did whatever was necessary to survive; and made no apologies for it. Somehow they had managed to eke out an existence though they both lived for the day that Finn would rise again.

XoXoXo

_**-2012-**_

Finley returned to the house in the wee hours of the morning. She had spent the night out with a group of friends, bloodletting and carrying on. She found her mother bustling about the place, clear excitement and awe etched on her pretty face.

There could be but one explanation.

"_You found Father!"_

Sage nodded. "Yes." A tear rolled down her cheek. "After all these years… Finn lives. He currently resides in a small-town in Virginia called Mystic Falls."

"Fabulous, Mother. Let's hop on the next plane-"

"No, Finley. You have to stay here for the time being."

"What? _No._ Never! You have always said that you wanted me to meet my father. You said it was your fondest wish."

"And it still is. However, it's too dangerous right now. Once I am sure that I can extract your father safely from it…"

"Only then will you see fit to make an introduction? No, Mother_, no._ I am coming with you."

"Niklaus –" Sage paused, looking out the window as dawn crested on the horizon. "He's the only person I have ever truly feared. He stole your father away from us and he could easily do so again. We have to proceed with caution. Klaus will do his worst and if I lost you too-"

"You won't! I can more than take care of myself."

"I'm not risking it, Finley. You will stay here in New York and come only when I send for you. Is that clear?"

"I am not a child. I haven't been for centuries now. You shouldn't treat me like one."

"You're _my_ child and I intend to protect you. How would I explain to your father that you were dead before he ever got to lay eyes on you?"

"Do you really think my uncle would do that to me?"

"If it suited his purposes, no doubt about it. Now swear that you will stay here."

"Mother-"

"Swear to me, Finley Rose!"

Finley nodded. "I swear."

Once hugs, kisses and well-wishes were exchanged, Sage was on her way. Finley decided that she would give her mother a few hours' head start before she took after her and her father. She longed to meet the man who had brought her into this world. She would settle for nothing less.

**In the next drabble, Sage and Finn are finally reunited! I can say that they will not die like they did in the show because I **_**hated**_** that, but the journey to ****forever**** will not be without a bit of drama lol**


	7. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Damon Salvatore watched Finley from the window of the boarding house as she anxiously paced the length of the yard. She had been out there for hours. Rain fell, pelting her in the face, and yet she could not be coaxed inside.

Damon sighed. He knew that he was responsible for this turn of events and while typically he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about what he had set in motion… Well, for some reason, he did now.

XoXoXo

Finley's red curls plastered to her face as she stalked about in the downpour. Tears rolled down her face. She didn't know where they began and the rain ended.

The hours seemed to be melding together, stretching before her endlessly. It wasn't supposed to have gone down like this; not at all. If, god forbid, her mother didn't make it…

She shook her head. _No._ She simply would _not _go there. She was a strong person – a fair warrior. She would not buckle under the weight of her fears and hurt.

Finley crossed her arms in her flimsy jacket as she continued traipsing the length of the yard. Just when she believed that it was all for naught, she heard the sound of a car rumbling down the street.

**The taxi carrying Finn Mikaelson had arrived. **

Finn sprung from the backseat and darted for the steps before the cabbie could even still the engine. Finley got a brief look at her father and her heart clenched in her chest. He didn't know about her. He didn't so much as suspect that she was his, though she looked to be the perfect blending of him and his beloved Sage.

"Invite me in," Finn bellowed as Damon yanked open the door.

"Well, come on in, Finn. You've been expected."

Finn said nothing as he roughly shoved past Damon. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Damon said. He shook his head. "I can't believe there is an Original in my house and I haven't tried to kill him yet."

"Don't even think about it!" Finley snarled and shoved him outside, right down the steps. He landed with an ungraceful _splat!_ in the mud. "Now be a good little vampire," she whispered, "and pay the cabbie."

Finley stomped down the hall as she saw her father disappear into the tiny guest room. She went to stand in the doorway and watched them. Her mother trembled on a small cot, looking so very lost. Her skin was mottled and gray.

"Can you help her?" Finley asked. "She will desiccate and die if-"

Finn nodded, not looking at her. "I'll try." He slid off his blazer and slipped his hands gently under Sage's head, propping her up a bit.

"Sage, _darling,"_ he said to her in a husky voice. "Open those beautiful eyes of yours and look at me - _see_ me, the way only you ever have."

"Finn," Sage moaned out. She struggled in her fatigue and pain to reach for him. "Finn, is that you? No, no! I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming again!" she cried. "Thea – Thea, stop this madness. Let me die."

"She's delirious," Finley said needlessly. "Thea was her personal companion and nurse. She had certain 'gifts' - but she's been dead for such a long time now."

Finn leaned down, pressing his forehead to Sage's. "It's really me, beautiful." He reached for her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Can't you feel me? I'm here. You're not dreaming… I don't want you to die."

"_Finn?"_ Sage whimpered. "Oh, Finn, my beloved. It is you! I have waited such a long time for this."

"I know that now. I truly never thought you would wait nine hundred years for me." He sounded humbled. "But I'm here and now you need to get well and _live._ Do you understand me? You must live." He rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wrist to her lips. "Drink until you're filled. It will have to tide you over until I can find Niklaus and reverse whatever damage he has done to you."

Finley watched with tears in her eyes as her mother pierced the skin of Finn's wrist with her fangs and began to drink. She mostly nibbled, suckling slowly, far too slowly. Finley knew that her mother typically had a voracious appetite so this newfound _weakness _scared her.

With his free hand, Finn lightly stroked Sage's ice-cold cheek. "Sage, I have long wished for death. I was raised to believe that what we are is an abomination to God, but now I am being selfish, going against everything I thought I knew."

He continued on. "You are hurting but I am asking you to hold on a little whiile longer. _Don't leave me. _Not when we finally, sincerely, have a chance to be together. I can't survive if you don't. We will both die if you don't fight this, Sage! So fight the darkness. Fight for us. Don't give up. Please, _live. _Can you hear me? Can you see me? Can you taste my blood now running through your veins?"

Sage slowly nodded and she took a good long look at Finn. She drank a bit more from him and then lightly pushed his hand away. She stared up at him in wonder. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Finn, oh Finn! This moment – its _everything."_

"Yes, yes it is," Finn agreed. He leaned over to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

He lightly massaged her shoulders. "Now, you stay here and I will go after Niklaus."

"No, he will… he will do his worst again. I couldn't take it."

"I'm not scared. I am far wiser now and I trust him no longer. He will have no choice but to comply with my demands. I will save you the way you have me. Just hold on a bit longer."

"Alright," Sage agreed. She turned to look at Finley then through murky eyes. "Finley, come here, my darling."

"This can wait," Finley protested though her heart stubbornly longed for nothing else.

"No, it can't wait. Not a second longer."

Finn looked curiously between the two women and then back at Sage. "Who is she to you, Sage?"

"She's someone to _both_ of us, Finn. I have lived for this moment – this moment when I could introduce you to … to our daughter."

Finn's eyes went wide and he stared at Finley, as if he couldn't quite believe it. But recognition soon shone in his eyes. The resemblance between father and daughter was unmistakable.

"_My daughter."_

"Yes," Sage said. "Your daughter. Your namesake, _Finley_ Rose Mikaelson."

"How?" Finn's voice came out sounding choked. He was clearly near tears himself.

"It was a miracle," Sage whispered. "Don't you think if we could make her, Finn, that maybe we're not such abominations after all? She is amazing and I want you to love her as I do."

Finn stood and faced Finley. This time a tear trickled down his cheek. "I already love her, Sage," he whispered.

He held out his arms and Finley wasted not a second hurtling herself into them.

**The next few drabbles will show how Sage ended up this way, so near death. I was going to write those scenes first but I thought we had all waited long enough for a "Sinn" family reunion. Stay tuned for more. And yes, feedback is love lol P.S. I imagine Finley looking like a younger Laura Prepon.**


	8. Sacrificial Lamb

**Sacrificial Lamb**

Rain pounded the roof of Damon's vintage Chevy as Finn drove towards the Mikaelson estate. A confrontation was brewing. Finley had one of the famed White Oak stakes tucked in her handbag. If worse came to worse, she would have to use it. Even if it broke her heart to do so.

Finn hadn't wanted to bring her along, knowing how dicey and dangerous things could get but Finley had insisted. She was very stubborn; after all, she was her mother's daughter. She had left Damon to guard Sage from that stab-happy brother of his. She had warned him in no uncertain terms that she would kill him and make it hurt very badly if anything happened to her mother under his watch. Damon had reluctantly agreed to do Finley's bidding. She suspected that he felt a tad bit guilty for betraying Sage, his mentor, the way he had. Though of course he would never admit it.

"How did it happen?" Finn asked as the wipers swished furiously against the windshield. Visibility was low but nothing could stop a Mikaelson on a mission. And his mission was to save his soulmate. He wondered now how he could have ever wanted to die when she was out there. He felt responsible for this – more so than even Niklaus and that insipid Damon.

"It was all Damon's fault," Finley said as she watched her father's tight expression. "Mom heard you were alive so she came to Mystic Falls looking for you. You were gone from here already but Mom went to visit Damon. She helped him become who he is now. He never appreciated that or all that she did for him. _Bastard._ Anyway, Mom was so sad and disappointed that she had once again missed you –" Finley broke off as she saw her father's pained expression, unobscured, for a moment due to a flash of lightning in the sky that illuminated the car.

"It's not your fault," Finley insisted.

Finn didn't look very convinced, far from it actually. "If I hadn't run… if I hadn't had that damn death wish…"

"Stop please…Father… Can I call you that?"

Finn nodded and glanced at her, giving her a soft smile. "Please do."

"Alright," Finley said with a smile. "Anyway, she thought that while she bided her time until you returned – she believed with all of her heart that you would come back and she was right – she would take out my dearest Uncle Klaus so he could never hurt or separate us again."

"She thought to take on that insane brother of mine?"

"Yes, she would do anything to protect you and me. The thing is that maybe she could have done it because she's as crafty as him and she had fierce love on her side... She turned to Damon, her old comrade for help. He offered her one of the White Oak stakes he had whittled with the help of his brother and little friends. He sent her off neglecting to inform her that-"

"That if she kills Niklaus-"

"She kills all of you due to Grandmother's linking spell."

"I helped create that spell."

Finley nodded. "So we've heard… You really wanted to die?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"Now I see that I have every reason to want to live, my daughter."

Finley felt tears fill her eyes and she tried to hold them back. She had cried far too much lately for her liking.

She pressed on. "So Damon sent her off and I arrived at his place just after she had left. I got him to admit what he'd done and we went on a rescue mission. Damon didn't want to but I forced him to see what he had done and I forced him for a second to feel a little humanity. We went to your family's estate and we found Mom lying in the grass. She woke up long enough to whisper that she had been bitten by Klaus and being that he's a hybrid and a werewolf-"

"His bite is lethal to your mother."

"Right."

Finn shook his head. "If I hadn't run out of here, tail between my legs-"

"Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not?"

Finley sighed and lightly touched her father's arm. "Because Mom doesn't want you to. She never wants you to feel a second of pain or regret."

"I can't help how I feel. I betrayed her."

"No, no you didn't. You saved her and you will again. When we see Klaus –" She sighed. "Is there a plan?"

Finn nodded and his eyes stormed. "Yes."

He didn't say it but they both knew the truth. He was going to be the sacrificial lamb if need be. Finley would lose him and probably her mother in the process.

**God help them all.**

XoXoXo

_Sage slammed her fist repeatedly against the door. "Open the door, Niklaus, you bastard!" She could smell him on the other side of the door; smell disgust and anger rolling off him in waves._

_"Come on, be a brave man and open the door."_

_The door clattered back on its hinges and Klaus stood there._

_**The monster from her dreams.**_

_The same monster who had stolen away Finn from her and their daughter for nine hundred __**long** years._

_She had the White Oak stake concealed in the sleeve of her leather jacket. She knew he wasn't stupid but she was brazen - so tired of waiting for her happiness to come. She was no longer afraid of anything but a life without Finn in it._

_"Come inside, Sage. We heard you were back in town."_

_Klaus had a predatory smirk on his face. He edged back so Sage could enter._

_"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah said, appearing at the top of the staircase. "I thought I smelled __**desperation."**_

_Sage smiled thinly. "Rebekah, it's nice to see you too."_

_Rebekah yawned dramatically as she descended the staircase. Sage kept her eyes trained on both of the Mikaeslon siblings. "Where's Finn, you little shits?" She demanded._

_Klaus chuckled. "What a mouth you have. Coming into our home, cursing at us, throwing your weight around… Well, you really are a woman after my own heart. It's just too bad that you are stuck on stupid. The way you continue to pine for my pathetic brother … What a waste."_

_Sage snarled as she slowly peeled back her sleeve. Yes, she was foolhardy to come here and try to take down two very insane Originals but she was tired of the both of them; tired of being afraid of what awful thing they would do next._

_Veins became pronounced beneath Klaus and Rebekah's hooded gazes. They snarled at Sage as she yanked the stake free and waved it in front of them. Rebekah looked ready to charge Sage for it but Klaus wisely held her back._

_"Tell me where Finn is," Sage repeated. "And maybe I won't stake your miserable selves."_

_Klaus snickered. "You don't know, I take it."_

_"Know what?"_

_"That you can't kill us. Because thanks to our mother dearest and your lover Finn, the Original siblings are linked by blood. If you kill one of us-" he looked at Rebekah. "Tell the dumb girl."_

_"You will kill all of us, Sage. Including your beloved Finn."_

_"I don't believe you! You'll do anything, anything at all to get out of what you have coming."_

_"You are a fucking idiot!" Rebekah hissed. She stepped forward, closing in on a wary Sage. "Go ahead and stake me. See what happens. Your beloved Finn will die and then his bloodline will too. Anyone he sired, will die painfully. That means you and your little bastard of a daughter. What was her name again?"_

_Sage glared at them. If only looks could kill…_

_"Take us on, please, Sage. We haven't had this much fun in days and days," Klaus said._

_They closed in on Sage. She thrust her right leg forward and kicked Klaus in the jaw as hard as she could. He sneered at her and then he and Rebekah dove for Sage. She rolled to the side, hitting the floor hard. The stake went with her, slipping free from her hand. She went to pounce on it but Rebekah, crazy Rebekah, was jumping on her back, grabbing her roughly by the roots of her hair and slamming her face into the tiled floor repeatedly. Sage bucked wildly as she tried to free herself from Rebekah's grasp. Meanwhile, she heard Klaus's rapid footfalls approaching._

_Sage kicked back and managed to slam her foot into his calf. Klaus was undeterred. He looked at his sister as he kicked the White Oak stake across the room where it landed underneath an antique table. Klaus went to Rebekah, easing her off of Sage. He grabbed Sage and though she kicked and flailed, he held her tightly about the neck._

_"Are we going to kill this bitch now, Nik?" Rebekah asked sweetly._

_Klaus nodded. "Yes, Sister, but I want her to die slowly and very painfully." Sage tried to break free but he was sinking his fangs deep into her neck. Her legs thrashed and soon buckled beneath her. She slammed to the floor._

_"Werewolf bites are lethal to your kind," Klaus reminded her unnecessarily. "Go on now. Run out of here – if you can - and spend the last hours of your life in agony, knowing that Finn never cared enough to save you - never cared about you period. Good night, luv."_

_Sage felt tears fill her eyes but she fought them. She was still determined to fight. Well, that was the plan but she couldn't manage it now. She was already far too weak. She had to get out of here, maybe find some help..._

_She tried to walk out but the poison was already seeping into her bloodstream. She ended up having to crawl out the door while the Mikaelson siblings watched in triumph. She made it down the steps and into the grass before darkness overtook her._

**Well that was a long update huh? But hopefully it explains why Sage is on her deathbed and what her mindset was. She challenged Klaus and Rebekah and failed but will Finn save the day this time? We'll see ha-ha Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	9. Ultimatums

**Ultimatums**

"You won't stay in the car, will you?" Finn asked. Finley just shook her head. "No, I didn't think so. You are definitely your mother's daughter."

Finley scuffed her foot against the flooring of the car. "Do you … well, do you see any of yourself in me?"

Finn nodded. "Yes. I hope that I will have an eternity to get to know you and everything that makes you unique and wonderful."

Finley swallowed over the hard lump in her throat. "Me too," she murmured. "Anyway, should we do this now?"

Finn nodded. They climbed out of the car.

Rain had drenched them completely by the time they scaled the porch. The door opened before they could even knock.

"What a nice surprise," Klaus said. "First Sage pays me a visit and now her beloved, my brother Finn – " He looked at Finley appraisingly – "brings their lovely daughter along too. I do so love family get togethers. Come inside, you two."

Finn pressed Finley behind him as then they edged inside. Rebekah was sitting on the staircase with a bored expression on her face, tap-tap-tapping her foot. "My prodigal brother returns and with Sage's spawn too," she said in an even voice.

Finn glared at Rebekah and Finley bared her fangs. Rebekah snickered. "I admit that I am intrigued as to how you two honestly think that you can take Nik and me down. I mean that's why you came right?"

"I came to try for a peaceful resolution," Finn said. He looked at Klaus. "We are brothers, Niklaus. I am asking you-"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh we are brothers now, are we? You certainly weren't acting very brotherly when you helped Mother try to kill us by doing that nasty little binding spell."

"Indeed not," Rebekah agreed. "That was very surprisingly diabolical of you, Finn. I would never have guessed that you had that in you."

Finn looked at his siblings crossly. "At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do. I believed that all vampires ever did was destroy and desecrate life but seeing Finley –" he looked at his daughter – "well she and Sage changed my mind."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Touching speech…Now I assume that you had a plan when you came here. What can you hope to accomplish though, I wonder? You already know that if either Rebekah or I were to somehow die, you would die too. You made sure of that."

"I know," Finn acknowledged. "However, I am prepared to end _all_ of us if you don't heal Sage."

Klaus and Rebekah scoffed. "She must be really excellent in bed to have you this turned around," Klaus said. "I always did think that she would have expertise in that area though."

Finn and Finley glowered. Finley longed to beat the demons out of her aunt and uncle.

"Well, Nik, she certainly has no talents anywhere else that I can see," Rebekah said, picking up the refrain. "She is neither special nor unique in any other way."

"Watch it, Aunt Bex," Finley snapped. "You're talking about my mother there."

"So we are," Rebekah said with a smirk. "What a shame that trash breeds trash."

"Finley, no!" Finn grabbed for his daughter as she went to charge Rebekah. "Stop please. Don't pay her any mind. She's just angry and bitter."

"Why yes I am," Rebekah said. "Angry and bitter that your little death wish put us all in this situation in the first place. Mother is the evil one though, Finn. Her and our father. Why can't you see that? They made us what we are and then want to destroy us. How is that fair or right?"

"They believed they had made a mistake," Finn said. "I believed they had too until I was reunited with my true loved ones." He grabbed for Finley's handbag and let the contents of it spill to the floor. Everyone's eyes zeroed in on the White Oak stake lying there.

"Oh this feels painfully familiar," Klaus said. "You saw what we did to Sage though."

"I did," Finn said. He kicked the stake to the middle of the floor. All four vampires stared at it as if entranced by the sight. Their very immortality could depend on who ended up with it.

"What's your game?" Rebekah asked.

"You can have that stake, Rebekah and Niklaus, but-"

"Oh here it comes," Klaus said.

"But if you don't do as I say, it will end up in one of our hearts'. Niklaus, all you need to do is to put some of your blood into that jar –" he pointed to a plastic one lying with the other contents of Finley's spilled bag –"and we can use it to heal Sage from your toxic bite. If you don't do that, then we will all die. All of us. I will make sure of that."

"Even your daughter, Finn?" Rebekah asked her brother. "All of our bloodlines would perish… I sincerely doubt that the girl would be exempt just because you didn't turn her yourself."

Finley looked at her father and then at her aunt and uncle. "We're willing to take that chance so fill up the damn jar, Uncle Niklaus, and every one of us will be pardoned."

"You're bluffing," Klaus snapped. "There is absolutely no way that Finn would wipe out entire bloodlines just to save one little bitch. Finn, brother, there are other whores out there besides Sage – ones far prettier and even better in bed."

Finn hissed at Klaus. "Bugger off, Niklaus. Don't make me kill you and everyone else too. Fill up the damn jar and we'll go away. Isn't that what you want or are you so foolish that you'd give up your own immortality just to spite me?"

Klaus shook his head and splayed his hands. "Ultimatums… I never did care for those but fine, I'll play your game."

"It's not a game," Finn said. "Lots of lives depend on what you do."

"No, they depend on you. Here are _my_ terms," Klaus said. "You bring our Mother to me."

"Why would I do that – so you can kill her?"

"Pretty much." Klaus grinned manically. "It's either her or Sage."

Finn scratched his cheek. "I want to be no party to Mother's death."

"Sage then-"

Finn nodded. "Yes,_ Sage._ I will do anything for her but I'd like to offer up another alternative. You're always saying that Mother favored me most. So I'll just go to her and convince her to undo the binding spell and leave all of us alone for good."

Rebekah snorted. "Finn, if you think she will actually do that, you're an even bigger imbecile than I originally thought."

"Now, Bekah," Klaus chastised her. "He's in love with that redhead and love never made any man very rational."

"I do love Sage," Finn said. He looked at his daughter and then back at his brother. "I love her with all that is in me so yes, yes, I'll do what you ask. Now fill up the jar or the deal is off."

Rebekah looked at Klaus. "Can we trust our dear brother?"

Klaus shrugged as he reached for the plastic jar. "Not at all, but consider him warned that if he betrays me again, I will kill Sage in the most vicious way imaginable and there will be no time to save her, let alone feed her my blood to heal her." He looked at Finn as he ripped the flesh of his wrist with his fangs and held the spurting wound over the uncapped jar. As it filled up, he continued with his warning. "You have twenty-four hours to bring Mother to me or not only will Sage die, so will your newfound daughter too."

Finley looked ready to charge him but Finn held her back by the arms. "Don't, daughter," he whispered. "We can't give Niklaus a reason to change his mind."

"No, no you can't," Klaus agreed. The jar was soon filled and he screwed on the cap. "I like this – what is it Tupperware? Very nifty."

"Shut up," Finley said and stepping forward, yanked the jar from his hand.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Klaus just shrugged. "Twenty four hours," he reminded them.

Finley went to the door and Finn followed after her. She heard him call back to his siblings, _"Keep the stake. Consider it a peace offering. Besides, we have others. Don't give me a reason to use them."_

The door clattered shut after them as they ran for the car. They hopped inside, Finn taking the wheel again. "I forgot to ask. Where'd you learn to drive?" Finley asked. "You were in a coffin for over nine hundred years."

Finn gunned the engine. "I read a book on it recently."

Finley smiled. "Okay then. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Not with you and your mother in my life," Finn said sincerely. He floored the engine, headed back to the boarding house.

Finley smiled. "Do you – do you have any questions for me?"

"Oh about a million… But first things first. How did you manage to track me down?"

"There's this thing called the Internet. Mom should have tried it first, but Father, you have to understand that she just wanted to keep you and me safe. She thought if she killed Niklaus-"

"Then he couldn't hurt or separate us ever again."

"Yes, exactly. Maybe it seems foolish, but Father, she loves you. You're the only one for her and she'd do anything for you and for me." Finley smiled as she tucked the bottle against her chest. "And now I see that you'd do anything for us."

"Yes I would, Finley," he said. "Yes, I certainly would. I never should have given up. I just never believed I could be happy again. Now with you and your mother here at my side, I believe that I can be."

**Back to the boarding house, Finn and Finley go. Will they save Sage in time? Hmm… YES! Lol But we'll see what happens after that. Expect some "Sinn" bonding soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
